


Tough one baby girl(Jason)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [45]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Cassandra Cain and Jason Todd are Siblings, Crying, Crying Jason Todd, F/M, Fear, Forgiveness, Good Parent Selina Kyle, Guilt, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne Have a Good Relationship, Jason Todd Angst, Jason Todd Has Daddy Issues, Jason Todd Has Feelings, Jason Todd Has a Heart, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd Needs Help, Major Character Injury, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Jason, trying to stay strong with the love of his life severely injured pregnant with his daughter
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461760
Kudos: 26





	Tough one baby girl(Jason)

All of us at the watchtower Y/N laying in the Med-bay, unconscious and injured. She had gotten captured by Joker. We found her bringing her here. I stood behind the wall so my family couldn't see how fucking miserable I look. I can't stand not knowing I went to Cassandra. She's the only one in the family I don't feel judged by. Also she's the only one who knows Y/N and I are together. Because that one time she caught us. Y/N and I turning red from embarrassment. She simply sighed and then laughed. She promised not to tell a soul. I saw her she glanced at me. I nod my head signaling her to the back. She looked around and she nodded. We stood in the back she looked at me worried

"look I think you both know why I dragged you over here" she gently nodded "don't tell any fucking one about this" she nodded insuring me she wouldn't tell anyone "Y/N is pregnant.. I hope" I feel my heart drop imagining losing my baby, our baby. I grabbed my hair and put my other hand on my neck "we w-went to the doctor's appointment yesterday and then all of this fucking shit happened" 

"shhh I see if baby is OK" 

I bend my knees down and hugged my sister "thank you! Thank you so much fucking much, Cass" 

I stood in the Med-bay Cassandra using the ultrasound. I feel my heart beating out of my chest. Worried, so scared and guilt. I had my hand on my neck. I looked at Y/N as she laid unaware of anything that was going on. With a blanket laid below her abdomen and her hospital gown lifted below her chest, exposing her abdomen. I walk to her and held her hand. I touch her cheek and kiss her. Wearing a small breathing tube, and bandaging on her wounds. I look at Cassandra smiling with tears in her eye's. 

"the baby?" I mumbled desperately hoping I didn't lose Y/N's and I baby 

She nodded "your baby girl is, OK" 

I burst into tears unable to control myself and kiss Y/N's head "you hear that, Babe she's ok" I rub gently, Y/N's head. I froze, baby girl?! I looked at Cassandra "girl?"

Cassandra, nodded I chuckled still crying. Cassandra wiped Y/N's abdomen with a cloth. She lowered Y/N's hospital gown. I kiss her abdomen

"you're a tough little one baby girl" I say to my unborn daughter

Cassandra, stood by the door she cleared her throat. I look at my sister she pointed out. Implying I need to tell my family Y/N is pregnant and I'm the father. 

"I know I need to tell them, how about you handle this one for me?" she tilted her head to the side irritated and raised her eyebrows. I sighed "oh come on Cassie" she folded her arm's still raising her eyebrows "no need for threats, Feisty" I took a deep breath "I'll handle it" she unfolded her arm's and smiled. 

She left I took a relieving breath. I kiss Y/N's hand. As I held her hand I fade to sleep......I feel someone rub my hair gently. I open my eye's seeing, Selina! 

"Now what do we have here?" she says intrigued 

"Selina! Shit I was just-" I quickly let go of her hand "checking her pulse" 

"relax, Jay she already told me that you and her are in a relationship together. To be honest it was quite obvious by the way you always look at her. I guess I should also say that I am not going to be called grandma, I prefer Mimi. I think it will be more fitting" 

"humph, you gonna tell, Bruce?" 

"well of course not if you think he's going to be angry with you. You're wrong, Kitten"

She rubbed my shoulder I took a deep breath. They both have to make it. I can't lose them. I hear footsteps and see, Bruce. Selina, patted my shoulder leaving. I ran my fingers through my hair sighing deeply. Selina, kissed Bruce's cheek and walked out. I stood expecting him to be mad at me. I stutter feeling out of breath, and turn away from him. 

"what you want to fucking yell at me! Go ahead get all your anger out on me. Ah?! Tell me! Go ahead because I don't give a shit!" I turn looking at him my jaw clenched, uncaring of my tears that are now falling "I don't want my daughter to live with me having a dysfunctional relationship with you. S-so I am done with all of this fucking shit between you and I. If you want to be apart of my daughter's life I can live with that. Just fucking promise me they'll be fine" I touch my forehead breaking down inside 

"I promise, Son" 

"Bruce, fuck" my voice breaking he called me his son and for the first time I actually believed he meant it "d-do you really regret taking a chance on me" 

"not a single moment" 

He placed his hand on my shoulder. He moved his hand to my neck. As he hugged me I gasp, I feel so broken down and scared that I'll lose Y/N and my daughter. I wrap my arm's around my dad. With a firm grip around me I remember when I was Robin and under his care. When I was sick and he stayed with me. I have my dad back. I still feel broken down. That night I stayed in the room with, Y/N. She still hasn't gained consciousness. My family keeping Gotham safe. I gently rubbed her forearm. I held her hand with a firm but gentle grip. I shut my eye's inhaling, I kiss her hand and exhaled. I feel the urge to cry the fear of losing her is continuing breaking me apart more. Y/N, is the love of my life. She saved me. She cares about me, worries about me and she loves me. I can't bear losing her. She makes me feel alive and whole. She's beautiful, hot, kind-hearted, sweet, and I love her too much to lose her. She's my love. No matter how much wrong I have done, she still loves me. I broke down crying with my hand on my forehead. If she would just open her eye's, or say something. It would be enough for me to feel at peace. I hear muttering I move my head up uncaring of my tears. I see, Y/N awake I feel that wight that was upon me lifted. I gently smiled and kissed her. As we part she began to cry. I gently rub her cheek 

"o-our b-baby" 

"she's OK don't worry, Babe our baby's okay" 

"she?" she asks 

"yeah we're having a little girl" 

She laughed crying as I start to as well. I kissed Y/N and gently rubbed her small bump


End file.
